cohabitation non désiré avec avantage à la clé
by stephnew
Summary: Comment réagirez-vous si vos parents décidaient de briser vos rêves d'indépendance,par une cohabitation forcée avec votre ami d'enfance et plusieurs individus plus étranges les uns que les autres mais avec un certain...charme?votre famille acceptera t-elle cette décision? de toute façon c'est de leur faute si vous êtes ici non? autant en profiter entre amour et jeu que choisira tu?
1. intro

Le déménagement, la joie de tout adolescent voulant être enfin indépendant et libre

ah la joie de partir du cocon familiale, d'être enfin indépendant et de ne plus recevoir d'ordre des grands patrons que sont nos parents .

…

…

…

 **Sérieusement** vous m'avez cru je pensée enfin pouvoir échapper a mes parents .

Un conseil ne laisser pas votre page internet ouverte sur des recherches d'appartement pour étudiant JAMAIS surtout quand votre petit frère trouve sa drôle de le montrer a vos parents et que eux se décident a choisir une collocation avec comme hasard votre ami d'enfance en espérant bien vous voir mariée avec après les études.

Bref,

Conclusion les ordinateurs c'est cool ,

Les ordinateurs avec l'option mouchard qui vous sert de frère c'est juste une option qui ne devrais pas exister .

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve devant cette énorme appartement avec mes affaires et de profond soupirs sonore montrant mon agacement profond adieu indépendance bonjour les joies de la cohabitation .

Bizarrement j'ai un drôle de pré-sentiment sur ce qui va se passer dans le futur

a ce moment la j'entend un bruit derrière moi je me retourne et découvre...

* * *

info importante première fiction,et orthographe pourri sont au rendez vous blabla d'information :

Voila l'introduction incroyablement et ridiculement petite je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va évoluer avec le temps mais voila comment elle se composera:

-J'ai une idée de comment sera le personnage principale mais j'essayerai de faire en sorte que tout le monde puissent s'identifier a elle.

-Ensuite, elle sera composer de plusieurs caractères provenant de l'univers de one piece du plus sexy aux plus wtf.

-Enfin l'histoire se tournera sur plusieurs points et endroit dans cette univers alternative se passant a notre époque.

-Honnêtement se sera un joyeux bordel de défi que je m'impose mais qui sera très drôle a relever et surtout j'accepterais n'importe quel critique et proposition que vous me demanderez dans le futur.

-longueur des chapitres ... aucune idée, a voir!

enfin voila j'ai terminer le blabla gonflant

salut salut


	2. premières rencontres

Les ennuies commence...

Je me retourne enfin... j'essaye avant de me prendre avec joie le jolie ballon des gosses du quartier en plein visage pendant que l'idiot qui me sert d'ami d'enfance se fend la poire avec ces adorables petits démon de m...

Me calmer ,je dois me calmer,...

Etendue la avec autant de grace que celle d'un papillon sur le pare-brise d'une voiture après le choc une ombre s'approche de moi et tend sa main pour me relever me demandant si tout va bien.

Evidemment que je vais bien je viens de rouler une pelle a un ballon de foot, je suis étendus avec la grace d'un chameau , et bordel j'ai mal aux fesses...

Je ne prend même pas la peine de prendre sa main que je me reléve avant d'être attrapper par celui-ci le fan-boy pour les intimes ou encore aussi connu sous le nom de « sort de la salle de bain sale pervert » quand je dormais chez lui étant enfant

j'ai nommé mon fan numéro 1 bartoloméo

putain il a toujours l'air aussi idiot ce punk

s'en suis le moment que j'aurais voulu évité

L'helicocalin,après que tu es fait 3heures de train, et que tu a manger un truc pas très frais et que tu sois à moitié malade repeindre la chemise de ton pote comme premiére impression c'est pas le top surtout en face de ton prochain colocataire .

Quel vie de merde...

Bref pendant que monsieur ma enfin lacher et que je peux enfin être seul aprés ce leger contre temps laisser moi vous dire pourquoi j'ai choisie cette université pour devenir graphiste dans Le boite de mon pére dans le futur et cet ville est une vrai mine d'information pour moi.

Mes objectifs cette année :

réussir mes études,

trouver un appart (a moi sans colocataire de préférence),

et PAS DE PETIT-COPAIN!

ma mere aimerai bien que j'en ai un mais si j'écouter mes parents je serais déjà marier et mére comme elle a son age j'ai que 20ans j'ai le temps enfin!

Et en plus de ça je suis banale je suis une no life , gameuse , rat de bibliotheque de jeux vidéo ,collectionneuse, bordelique, et fan de manga, de fanfiction,et beaucoup de fringue que je ne mes jamais.

JAMAIS. la féminité je les laisses pour les autres.

Bref,voyons a quoi ressemble cet appart bartolomeo aprés une bonne douche suite au cadeau de bienvenue que je lui est fait revient d'une bonne douche c'est pas trop tot .

L'emmenagement se passer bien,... si si je vous jure même si je colle des tartes a l'idiot devant moi de temps en temps tout en soupirant jusqu'au moment ou je me prend quelqu'un en pleine face qui me fais pour la 2eme fois de la journée tombée sur le bleu que j'ai déjà en bas du dos.

Evidemment des mots fleurie me viennent a l'esprit au moment ou je vois que c'est un parfaite inconnu qui a reçu mon carton de sous vétement en pleine tronche.

C'est un homme,brun , avec des cheveux noires tout comme c'est yeux d'ailleurs?avec un sourire de pervert...enfin je crois vu que se crétin n'a toujours pas retiré le sous vetement rouge de sur son visage

-jolie dit il en l'examinant sous toute les coutures avec un regard complice dans ma direction

rougissante de gène et de colère mon premier réflexe et de ramasser mes affaires en lui arrachant des mains le sous vêtement sous le regard perplexe de bart qui emmène le dernier carton dans l'appartement.

-vas y dit le tu meurs d'envie de me dire quelque chose dit je avec un certain pré-sentiment

bart tout en faisant des yeux rond et en s'empêchant de rire

au moment ou il s'apprête a me le dire

je vois l'un de mes soutiens gorges rouge comme la culotte de tout a l'heure, oh non, pendouiller misérablement devant mon nez

puis une voix rauque prés de mon oreille m'accueille par une voix que je vais beaucoup entendre a partir de maintenant

-bienvenue dans la collocation...colocataire...

bref Vie de merde


	3. bande de timbré je vous hais

Peut être qu'avec de la chance les autres seront mieux...non?

Bon juste après ce petit et léger contre temps extrêmement gênant et quelques claques sur les deux idiots qui m'entourer...

les cartons une fois défait et tous...ou plus ou moins installer il est temps de se rendre au dîner et faire la connaissance de nouvelles rencontres plus ou moins...normal?

Au moment ou j'arrive dans la salle...

PAF me revoilà sur le cul étaler sur le sol du salon je vais finir par croire que c'est ma journée en tout cas la purée que je me suis reçu est bonne voyons le bon coté des choses au moins

-TA VU CE QUE TU AS FAIS LE MARIMO!

je sens un regard sur moi pendant que je m'essuie avec ce que je trouve c'est a dire sa chemise

avant d'entendre et de sentir que l'on m'enlève mon torchon improviser

-Elle s'en remettra avant d'entendre des bruits de pas et des rires

j'en ai marre d'être ici

bon après ma seconde douche de la soirée me voilà a table avec non pas 4 non pas 5 mais 8 grands gamins et (pervers) et aucunes autres femmes que moi.(oui je sais c'est un grand appartement ).

La joie se lit sur mon visage.

Surtout depuis que cette idiot a raconté l'épisode du soutient gorge et que suite a cela

tout les regards se sont posé sur moi avec pour certains un saignement de nez (pervers)

je pouvais les ignorés jusqu'au moment ou un petit brun me demande d'un air sérieux quel était ma taille de bonnet.

Evidemment ma réaction ne se fais pas attendre et je me met a rougir comme une tomate pendant que les paris s'ouvre...

...prochaine étape enfermer a triple tours mes soutient-gorges après ce dîner...

bref quelques petites infos sur ces idiots:

*a ma droite se trouve l'un des rares colocataires normaux un grand blond avec une grande frange cachant un de ces yeux mais d'après se que je peux voir sa ressemble a une brûlure profonde d'ou son envie d'entrée chez les pompiers sans doutes . Son nom est sabo et il a un lien de parenté avec 2 des idiots de la colocation. Mais je dois m'en méfier il a l'air intelligent .

*en parlant d'eux les 2 frères viennent de s'endormirent...dans leurs assiettes...en continuant de manger...attend ils mangent la?!

Bref le petit brun quant à lui s'appelle luffy il a de grand yeux noirs et une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche et a toujours c'est air de gamin innocent mais il est aussi pervers que les autres malgré qu'il soit le plus petit et le plus jeune des fréres mais bon sa ira je peux gérer. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il veut devenir gastronome...pour manger...tous qu'il souhaite...espèce de ventre sur patte.

*et a c'est coté en train de comater avec une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche , un grand brun aux yeux noires...ce pervers et crétin c'est lui qui c'est pris mon ensemble en pleine tronche avec un grand sourire si je pouvais le lui arracher bref lui je sais pas ce qui fait et honnêtement je m'en fout.

*a ma gauche se trouve la ranger des psychopathes (quand je dis que j'ai pas de bol )le premier est un étudiant en médecine tatouer,brun,barbu, avec des yeux acier , avec un teint bronzé (attend je suis la seul a être blanche qu'un cul?!) et aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison comme l'autre a coté de lui d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il s'appelle law un truc comme ça.

*kid...putain ce mec on le voit de loin et on peut pas oublier son nom surtout qu'il est roux et maquiller et que c'est un malade mentale d'ou son travail a l'hôpital psychiatrique pauvres malades je vous plains.

*bartolomeo bah un punk, vert , au look idiot et complètement fan du gringalet ,et surtout fou de moi...soupir...je suis entouré de timbrés et dire qu'il est en fac pour être avocat et que c'est résultat sont excellent ce type est...intelligent...d'ou l'ambition des parents a vouloir me marier avec .

*et les deux derniers difficiles à dire ils sont...en faite chez pas ils se regardent droit dans les yeux depuis tout le repas en s'insultant .

Ils sont bizarre l'un des deux veut être cuistot il s'appelle sourcil en vr...sanji et l'autre zoro il veux reprendre le dojo de ses parents mais le problème et que si il veux l'avoir il est obliger de continuer c'est étude dans un domaine.

Donc il a décider de faire chier sanji et de venir en cuisine c'est quand même beau l'amitié .

Bref au moins moi j'ai une chambre privé

-Eh la perverse tu pourrais au moins retirer ton pull pour manger ou au moins ta capuche me dit le roux tout en mangeant .

-dit le type qui garde son manteau sur le dos tout le temps

-j't'emmerde traf toi ta bien ton chapeau

tout en les entendants se dire des mots doux je me redresse et retire la capuche de mon sweat neko pour laisser apparaître une belle chevelure avec des grand yeux pétillants.

Suivit d'un grand silence,qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?et pourquoi ils me regardent tous ?

-Dit bart commence a dire luffy après un grand silence pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit quel était aussi jolie!

-sexy

-splendide

-fantastique

-magnifique

-belle

-éclatante

-attirante

-...potable.

-ZORO ! tout le monde se retourne vers lui pendant que l'incompréhension se lit sur mon visage pendant que je rougie.

Bande de tarés !

Bartolomeo choqué m'adresse la parole

-t'es plus jolie qu'a l'époque, en plus ta plus l'air d'être aussi plate qu'avant, t'es plus une pleurnicharde,tu prend soin de toi et t'es moins grosse qu'avant sinon tu reste la même .

Bizarrement je suis partie avant Le fin de son discours ce que je ne savais pas c'est que l'un d'eux m'avais suivi.

* * *

et c'est ici que s'arrête l'introduction a partir du prochain chapitre l'histoire débutera réellement.

pour ce qui est du physique du personnage principale j'ai voulus rester vague pour que chacun la vois comme il la désire le seul détail que je me permet de rajouter qu'elle est petite a peu prêt 1m60 sinon je n'en dirais pas tellement plus.

voila voila

salut salut


	4. il fait chaud d'un seul coup

Il fait un peu chaud non ?

Après cette atmosphère douce et chaleureuse suite a ces moqueries que c'est idiots trouve drôle ma première réaction fût de partir dans ma chambre pour prendre mon meilleur katana et leur planter dans le corps tel une yandere , sauf que moi j'ai pas de mec a conquérir .

Bon après ça j'obtenu le silence complet et une tranquillité incroyable...

c'était cool...soupir...

Sauf que ça ces pas ce qui c'est passé

Je suis juste partie sous la flotte avec pour seul vêtement pour me protéger une chemise fine. n'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre ma veste , j'ai froid...atchoum

Pluie de merde...

Soudain j'entend des pas derrière moi , oh non pas se clicher , je ne me retourne pas alors que l'on m'appelle jusqu'au moment ou une veste , ma veste m'arrive sur la tête sortie de ma torpeur je me rencontre qu'une paire de bras puissant m'empoigne avant de me tirer en arrière.

Au moment ou une voiture se met a klaxonner...attend j'ai failli passer sous une voiture la...?

La personne en question m'engueule avant de m'entraîner avec une puissance phénoménale a sa suite évidemment aussi bourrin sa pouvait être que l'un des psychopathes de la collocation en arrivant a se qui ressemble a un dojo.

Zoro le mec le plus casse bonbon du monde...non mais IL EST TIMBRER!IL EST ARMÉE!

-au risque de me faire trucider par une courg... un mec assez con t'étais obliger de me faire venir jusqu'ici parce que bonne chance pour nettoy...

head shot de serviette

-tu parle trop gamine va te préparer me dit-il en partant vers un vestiaire tu veux te défouler alors je serais ton adversaire avant de disparaître me laissant la ,sur le cul ,si je puis dire...

un doux rire me parvient celui d'un homme calme avec des lunettes il m'analyse du regard avant de disparaître bande de timbrés...

plus tard en rentrant dans sa chambre aprés une merveilleuse douche bien chaude et agréable passe a coté d'un zoro torse nu en train de regarder un de ces katanas...

…

…

QUE FAIS TU DANS MA CHAMBRE CRÉTIN?!remontant la serviette sur moi tout en rougissant de gène et ou de rage .

E le vois s'approcher de moi avec l'arme ancienne que je tiens de ma famille .

-t'es peut être pas aussi chiante que sa en faite me dit il d'une voix rempli de défi tout en remontant mon visage a l'aide du manche du katana..

-la ferme sort d'ici marimo avant que je ne m'énerve! lui dis je tout en lui disant sa j'essaye de le pousser et de l'éloigner de moi sans trop toucher a ce torse...ferme...et ces tablettes de chocolat...qui ont l'air délici...non c'est un pervers psychopathe débile avec une tête d'imbécile et des lèvres splendides...me claquant mentalement je le pousse de toute mes forces sans résultat.

Zoro ne réfléchissant qu'avec ces muscles prend sa pour une invitation ou un défi?!continue de se rapprocher jusqu'à la faire tomber sur le lit l'entraînant avec lui la scène ne laisse aucun doute lui au dessus d'elle les mains de chaque coté de sa tête , se partageant le même souffle tout ça dans un mélange sensuelle et a la tension sexuel causé par la chaleur de leur corps étant seulement a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre...le katana se trouvant maintenant sur elle son visage virant au rouge avec une certaine envie dans les yeux de l'un mais aussi de l'autre ?

Une ombre passe devant eu avant de s'arrêter merde la porte ! luffy passe sa tête avec une lenteur déconcertante puis nous regarde le suppliant du regard de ne pas poser de question .

-ACE DONNE L'ARGENT A ZORO IL A GAGNER!dit-il avant de partir comme une fleur ne se rendant pas compte de la fureur d'une certaine demoiselle.

Repoussant zoro du pied je le pousse du lit

-Je peux tout expliquer je n'est pas...essayant de se justifier

-VA T'EN hurlais je comment avez vous pu ?! Faire un truc pareil...mes larmes commençant a monter

-MAIS ECOUTE MOI ENFIN IDIOTE !

surpris par sa voix autoritaire je me fige en laissant une larme glisser sur ma joue.

Au loins ont n'est surpris par des bruits de pas arrivant vers nous et plusieurs yeux rond nous scrutant chacun notre tour un d'eux prend soudain la parole et je reconnais la voix du pervert mon voleur de sous vêtement :

-c'est con zoro que t'es pas parier ta perdu 150euros...mais au moins ta gagner une petite amie !très mignonne en plus de ça tout en me reluquant lui valant un head shot d'oreiller

Ma voix s'élève tout comme une aura dangereuse

-sortais tous d'ici...maintenant...!ou il y aura des morts

-BIEN SUR BERRY-CHAN!me dit la tempête blonde aux yeux de cœur avant de dégager tout le monde sauf zoro, qui vire sanji d'un coup de poing en pleine figure choquant tout le monde dégager d'ici dit il tout en fermant la porte se retournant vers elle la regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit d'une voix suave et chaude :

-la seul personne que tu pourra essayer de tuer c'est moi, je t'attend demain matin a 5 heure pour commencer ton entrainement si tu souhaite te battre d'égale a égale avec moi il te faudra au moins sa puis part de la chambre et dans un murmure elle put entendre si sa fille est ici je peux bien m'amuser un peu avec elle .

Quelques jours plus tard sur le sol du dojo une étoile de mer...pardon un cadavre de type humain est en train de rendre l'âme suite a un entrainement de commando .

Zoro s'approche et m'ordonne de me lever

-gnhgbhbhhbg lui répondais je la tête dans le tatami

-debout !

-relevant la tête non laisse moi mourir le sol lui au moins il est pas chiant !

-a moins que tu ne veuille que l'on s'entraîne a un autre exercice sur se sol...chaud...accueillant...

-je vais bien me relevant trop vite un vertige me prend et des bras fort m'enserre la taille ce type est pas humain.

Me rendant par la suite a la douche celle ci ne veux pas démarrer sortant de celle ci agacer avec mes affaires je suis arrêter par zoro qui me pousse dans les vestiaires pour homme.

-T'es malade?!jamais !

-je ne te donne pas le choix tu va tomber malade sinon.

Et me voilà sous un jet d'eau chaude dans les vestiaires pour homme a me laver pendant qu'un pervers me rejoins a coté de moi sous ces douches qui ne sont pas a part mais tous réunis .

Ne pas regarder en bas...Ne pas regarder en bas... Ne pas regarder en bas...

-comment sa se passe t'es cours ?

-attend t'es sérieux de me demander ça sous la douche ?! Crétin !

s'arrêtant pendant que je continue de parler je le sent s'approcher de moi et me plaquer doucement contre la parois de la douche avant qu'il ne reprenne :

-si je ne trouve pas un moyen d'éloigner mais yeux de t'es formes je risque de te violer tout en me disant cela je le sens faire des cercles sur ma hanche avec sa main droite tout en me caressant le visage de l'autre puis reprend

-si je pose ne serait ce qu'un seul regard vers le bas... je te marque ici... et maintenant et je viole tout ton corps qui n'a qu'une seul pensé celui d'être marquer encore...encore...et encore...

A chacun de ces mots mon corps se tend, incapable de réfléchir a quoi que ce soit, je me met a sortir la première chose qui me vient en tête .

-impossible je suis vierge!

-... !

-...

-... ?

-...a ce moment la je le vois sourire de façon énigmatique.

quant a moi bah c'est difficile a dire hurler a un garçon prêt a tout et chaud comme la braise hyper sexy et...gentil?Que vous êtes vierge sous une douche en sa compagnie sa pose un froid dans une situation aussi inattendu

je commence a poser mes mains sur ma bouche rougissante de honte d'avoir avouer mon secret je suis idiote bartolomeo avait raison j'ai juste envie de partir et de ne jamais revenir . Je me met a sursauté quand je le vois se retourner aprés m'avoir effleurer doucement la joue d'un geste léger et aérien comme une plume , c'est dernier mots sont :

-OK puis il continue de se laver dos a moi.

-...

OK j'ai rien compris a ce qui c'est passé a cet instant.

Malgré le calme de la pièce, ou le seul bruit de la douche tombant en cascade sur les corps de deux jeunes gens,

L'un ne peux s'empêcher de fixer le sol tout en réfléchissant a ce qui se passera dans le futur et se remémorant les événements des derniers jours.

Le souvenir de ce matin...celui ou zoro trouve l'excuse d'offrir le dernier morceau de brioche a la seul femme de la collocation pour comme il le dit si bien emmerder le cuistot.

Ou celui des courses trop lourde d'ou l'excuse que tu étais faible et que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une princesse qui vivait paisiblement dans son manoir. (oui ton autre secret a était avoué part bartolomeo sur les origines de ta famille et sur ta fortune familiale aussi mais sa c'est une autre histoire.)

tout c'est souvenir rassembler te font conclure a une seul chose il t'aime ou tout du moins il t'apprécie.

Quant a lui il commence déjà a préparer son plan pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'échapper et la faire sienne.


End file.
